


Этот, с крылышками (и нимбом)

by AgnessaAgni, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Миди [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Сэм Уилсон — святой человек. Вот как есть. И ебётся почти божественно.





	Этот, с крылышками (и нимбом)

1  
  
Тони Старк первым делом спросил:  
  
— И вот  _на этом_  ты, чувак, летал?!  
  
И Сэм такой:  
  
— Ну. Да.  
  
— И они тебя выдержали?!  
  
— Не то чтобы я был какой-то особой… тяжеловесности, знаешь ли. Это стандартное оборудование, и…  
  
— Черт возьми, да я не о том! Эти крылья конструировал такой идиот, что чтобы на них летать, у тебя за душой ни грешка не должно быть! Но тогда ты и по воде ходить умеешь. Так умеешь?  
  
— Э.  
  
— Как там у тебя со святостью?  
  
Сэм неуверенно пожал плечами. Когда-то он был, конечно, католик и даже помнил еще "Pater noster", но только потому, что сложно ни во что не верить, вытаскивая ребят с поля боя. После возвращаешься на гражданку и думаешь: какого хрена, чувак, ты правда вот в это вот верил? И, представьте, да, верил.   
  
А еще позже на скамейке в Ботаническом саду девочка лет шести доступно и самым доброжелательным образом объясняет, что бога нет.  
  
Короче, со святостью, как ни крути, выходило туго.  
  
— Зайди ко мне в мастерскую через недельку, парень, я соберу тебе что получше. Чтоб ты хоть изредка мог пропустить стаканчик.   
  
Сэм хмыкнул:  
  
— Ну, если ты, Старк, сумеешь сделать лучше, то, так и быть, давай надеремся вместе.  
— Это был вызов. Это ты сейчас меня на "слабо" взял, так? Типа, сможет ли Старк сделать что получше того говна, которое проектирует сраное "Агентство военных разработок и снабжения"? И вот знаешь, чувак, сейчас было обидно.  
  
— Ну извини. Ты только что обозвал говном штуку, благодаря которой я еще жив и здесь стою.  
  
— А. Ранил в самое сердце, значит, — сказал Старк, развернулся и ушел, бормоча что-то про регулировку баланса и буферы подкрылков.  
  
Стив Роджерс (который Капитан Америка, черт возьми) велел не циклиться. Тони Старк — это Тони Старк, тут нужно просто смириться и не обращать внимания.  
  
Что ж, уж вовремя зажмуриваться Сэм как раз умеет. Работа у него теперь такая — делать вид, что все идет как надо, а завтра с утра станет еще лучше. А в башне Старка к тому же офигенная…  
  
Офигенное все.  
  
Сэм Уилсон выходит на балкон с чашкой кофе стоимостью в месячную аренду его квартиры в Вашингтоне и думает: "Ну, неплохо — для разнообразия".  
  
***  
  
Сэм живет в Башне всего только третий день, а уже знает, что у ее обитателей психологических проблем (а местами и  _психиатрических_  проблем) хватило бы на средних размеров клинику. То, что у Кэпа — приличное такое ПТСР, видно еще на подлете и никого не удивляет. У Барнса, понятное дело, ПТСР, довольно легкая форма диссоциативного расстройства, клиническая депрессия и тяжелый случай маниакально-депрессивного психоза — то есть по совокупности уровня квалификации Сэма в этом случае явно недостаточно, остается только отойти в сторону.  
  
Это ведь суперсолдаты после глубокой заморозки.  
  
Но.  
  
У Наташи Романов депрессия и самооценка в районе "похороните меня за плинтусом", у Беннера проблемы с управлением гневом (хотя, серьезно, Сэму бы такую выдержку!). У прекрасной и приятной во всех отношениях мисс Поттс паранойяльный тип личности и, опять же, травматическое расстройство.   
  
Хоукай прячется от мира в вентиляционных шахтах.  
Бариста в кафе на первом уровне сидит на антидепрессантах. Рабочие, заменявшие окна в зале, в целом, конечно, не обременены мозгами, но у одного из них интеллект явно ниже семидесяти пунктов ай-кью. Этот индивид умудрился трижды уронить молоток, пытаясь привесить его к поясу, а на четвертый раз попросту сломал.   
  
С хозяином башни вообще весело. Тони Старк — человек-оркестр психических расстройств. ПТСР, синдром гадкого лебедя, какая-то неизжитая детская травма, куча травм взросления и черты маниакально-депрессивной акцентуации личности.   
  
Один Тор здоров и жизнерадостен, и уже самим фактом полного психического здоровья вызывает неприятные подозрения в воспаленному мозгу профессионального психотерапевта-консультанта.  
  
Профдеформация, знает Сэм. Ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Он просто напоминает себе: я здесь отдыхаю. Я здесь, черт возьми, Мститель. Мститель коня на скаку остановит, в горящее здание войдет. Русские классики такие классики. Это они, правда, не про Мстителей. Про своих русских женщин.  
  
Сэм думает, что вот Наташе — русской женщине — тяжело, да.   
  
А ему самому еще тяжелее. Он-то не русская женщина, он-то непривычный.  
  
***  
  
Странное, подвешенное состояние никак не завершается ничем определенным.  
  
Пара дней перетекает в неделю, а та — в следующую. Сэма ждут его группы психологической поддержки и горы бумаг (он думает, ровно в полночь стопка на его столе чудесным образом увеличивается вдвое; и так каждую ночь).   
  
Сэм попивает замечательное молодое вино из мини-бара (и это тоже волшебство материализации), а ведь нет еще полудня. Он смотрит, как далеко внизу снуют машинки со спичечную головку размером. С высоты сотого этажа все Сэму мелко и низменно и не трогает. И тогда ему звонит Джонни — отличный парень из вечерней группы. У Джонни нет глаза и нужно бы ему сказать при случае, что таким он похож на директора Фьюри.   
  
А сейчас Джонни тяжело выдыхает в трубку:  
  
— Видал тебя по телеку. Офигенно смотришься за столом с Капитаном Америкой.   
— А, — отвечает Сэм. — Рядом с Кэпом кто угодно офигенен, потому что все равно смотрят только на Роджерса. А мы — так, купаемся в сиянии.  
  
— Ты теперь не вернешься. К нам. Вместо тебя поставили такую Сару, знаешь, с "конским хвостом" на макушке. Джесс считает, что ей его гвоздиком прибили. Он у нее пиздец зловещий.  
  
В Вашингтоне тоже нет еще полудня, а Джонни, как понимает Сэм, тоже уже успел пригубить чего покрепче утреннего кофе. А ведь он не пил уже… сколько? Месяцев семь точно. А если еще точнее, то это нужно с записями сверяться. А записи все остались в Вашингтоне.   
  
Люди тоже вот остались.  
  
— Сара Ковальски — отличный специалист, — автоматически отвечает Сэм. — Но я вернусь. Сейчас шумиха поуляжется, и отпустят. И я — сразу.  
  
— Не. Сперва шуму станет меньше, а потом опять какая-нибудь дрянь. Типа пришельцев. Или террористов. Или моджахедов. А потом тебя где-нибудь пришибут.  
  
— Джонни, — говорит Сэм строгим голосом. — Я приеду через пару недель. А ты ложись-ка…  
  
Но тот бросает трубку.  
  
Сэм пишет Саре Ковальски: "Переведи Джона Дэвиса в группу к Полу. Ему нужен кто пожестче".  
  
Сэму мучительно стыдно. Он стоит, и пьет прекрасное молодое вино, и смотрит вниз — на крошечные машинки и почти едва различимых людей.  
  
***  
  
Стив Роджерс по утрам выглядит так, будто всю ночь разгружал суда в доках. И кофе хлещет — будто стремится вытеснить им кровь в жилах.   
  
— Вот что, приятель. Твои рубашки родом из глубокой древности, да? Неубиваемый ситец? Сукно возмездия? Холстина адского воздаяния? Что за ужас вы носили в своих тридцатых? Идем со мной, и я открою тебе целый новый мир, — не выдержал Сэм в четверг. — Начнем с "Мэйсис", а там поглядим.  
  
— Но я хотел…  
  
— Твои клетчатые рубашки навевают тоску. Ты в этом веке в зеркало вообще смотрелся?  
  
— Не очень-то вежливо, Уилсон, — ответил Роджерс, но улыбнулся. — Мне хватает того, что я себя на каждой обложке вот уже две недели вижу.  
  
И это славно, подумалось Уилсону, что Роджерс пока еще на обложке "Хастлера" себя не видел. Но скоро, скоро.   
  
В "Мэйсис" шумно. Но прохладно, всюду кондиционеры и фонтанчики на каждом этаже.   
  
У Роджерса вид слегка пришибленный. Еще бы — оказывается, существуют футболки кроме тех, которые выдавались ему ныне почившим в бозе "ЩИТом"! Эти — разноцветные, с рисунками (есть даже с Мстителями), разных размеров, а не только того, который на Кэпе смотрится непристойно, как в мокром сне. Сэм по-прежнему считает, что размерчик подбирал лично Фьюри. Из тактических соображений.  
  
И вот Роджерс узнает, что есть футболки на размер больше. Или даже на два — те, которые рассчитаны на слонов.   
  
Роджерс суров, кстати, как на поле боя. Он говорит:  
  
— Я возьму полдюжины синих и полдюжины черных. Как думаешь?  
  
Сэм думает: парень остро нуждается. Ему бы сперва индивидуального психотерапевта на годик, потом работу в малой группе, потом — группу поддержки раз в месяц. Празднование Дня Благодарения, может, в компании таких же нуждающихся.  
  
— Будь смелее. Возьми еще зеленую, желтую и голубую. И вон ту цветастую, с рыбками.  
  
Потом едят в паршивом "Макдаке". Кола, много гамбургеров и картошки фри. Этот парень поглощает еду так, словно она последняя на земле и больше поесть ему не случится. Приходит очередь нормальных джинсов, а не брюк, которые принято затягивать ремнем где-то в районе подмышек. И свитеры. И мелкая дребедень. А Роджерс сосредоточен и молчалив, словно планирует сражение.  
  
— Считается, что шопинг расслабляет.   
  
Сэм решает: идут кормить уток. Покупают эти странные пакетики, пахнущие птичьим пометом и черникой.  
  
Утки толстые и ленивые, и дела им нет до того, что один пакетик стоит доллар. Платит за все Роджерс, потому что это он здесь занимается благотворительностью и спасает миры.   
  
Одна птица подбирается совсем близко, чуть не на колени лезет. Хлопает крыльями. Раздувается. Роджерс ссыпает ей целый пакетик и без всякой связи говорит:  
  
— Тяжело это все.   
  
— А то! — отвечает Сэм. — Еще как тяжело.  
  
Другая утка, самая наглая, тяжело отрывается от земли и присаживается на пакет из "Мэйсис". Жирно гадит.  
  
— Но сегодня полегче, спасибо. Мне, видимо, стоило выйти из башни. Проветрить голову.  
  
— И теперь у тебя есть дюжина разноцветных футболок.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Утки крякают.  
  
Роджерс улыбается.   
  
***  
  
Наташа Романов сидит на общей кухне и с самым суровым видом поглощает фисташковое мороженое. Упаковка перед ней — двухфунтовая как минимум (и уже ополовиненная). Тут явно творятся рекорды — огромным напряжением воли, нечеловеческими усилиями, опытом скольких-то лет в шпионском подполье.  
  
— Два варианта: или ты кому-то проспорила, или что-то заедаешь. Но если бы проспорила, тут бы сидел Клинт и делал видеозапись. Значит, второе. Я понимаю: лучше, конечно, страдать от боли в желудке и ангины, чем погибать от душевной муки.  
  
Наташа хмыкает:  
  
— Вот за это вас, психологов, и не любят. Но мне ничего не будет. Два фунта я съедаю без всяких проблем. Я русская, если ты забыл.  
  
— Русские в таких ситуациях, кажется, пьют водку?  
  
— Водку с мороженым вприкуску. Или с солеными огурцами. Или с селедкой. Или с селедкой в мороженом… Расслабься. У нас пресс-конференция через два часа. Пьяная, я способна убить заколкой для волос. Совершенно случайно. Может выйти неловко.   
  
Сэм находит в холодильнике блинчики и разогревает. Делает себе кофе. Русская женщина Наташа поглощает мороженое с мрачной решимостью и фатальной неотвратимостью.  
  
— Тебе оно хоть сколько-нибудь нравится? — уточняет Сэм и садится рядом.  
  
— Нравится. В детстве редко перепадало. К тому же в СССР было всего с двумя наполнителями, ванильное и шоколадное. Позже, кажется, появилось с клубничным вкусом. Но я уже не застала. Фисташковое я попробовала в двадцать три, сорок видов мороженого — уже здесь, в башне.  
  
И продолжает давиться.  
  
Сэм вспоминает: Брюс Беннер дня три уже не показывается на общих этажах. Попросил себе "неделю тишины". На нормальном человечьем языке это означает "не будите во мне зверя". Никто не дергает за уши спящего дракона, да.  
  
— Поделишься?  
  
Сорока пятью этажами ниже есть кафе, в котором Мстителям мороженое выдают бесплатно. Мелкий приятный бонус к внезапно обретенному статусу героя (тут Сэм привычно задумывается: вытаскивал парней из самого пекла, но героем не считался, а на ветеранское пособие мог разве что гордо протянуть ноги; один раз знатно потусил с Капитаном Америка — и сразу Мститель). Но за мороженым нужно спуститься на эти сорок пять этажей.   
  
— Валяй, — пожимает плечами Наташа.  
  
Сэм пробует. Мороженое очень холодное и почти безвкусное. Русские — странные.  
  
— Жить легче пока не становится, — говорит Сэм на пробу.  
  
— И никогда не станет.  
  
— Ну. Я тоже никогда не думал, что нищий чернокожий парень из Гарлема когда-нибудь будет есть мороженое в башне миллиардера на Манхеттене.  
  
— Намек поняла. Но тебе-то до Манхэттена с самого начала было гораздо ближе, чем мне.  
  
— Но и ты добралась.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Пресс-конференция еще только через два часа. Иди помассируй Беннеру плечи. У него, знаешь, проблемы с шеей от постоянного сидения за лабораторным столом. Слышала, как у него позвонки хрустят?  
  
Наташа усмехается:  
  
— Хорошее здесь мороженое. А Беннер частенько забредает в такую глушь, что туда и мне не добраться.  
  
И уходит.  
  
***  
  
На пресс-конференции опять — толпы репортеров.   
  
— Всего лишь хотят премию в этом месяце, — объясняет Роджерсу Старк. — Не принимай на свой счет.  
  
А Сэму кивает:  
  
— Загляни вечерком в мастерскую на третьем уровне. На первую примерку.  
  
Все идет своим чередом, и Роджерс привычно и дивно патриотичен. Он любит свою родину и верит, что чувство взаимно. Он призывает граждан США к терпению, стойкости, мужеству и сортировке мусора. Сортировка мусора — идея, в которую Роджерс на этой неделе влюблен. Очарован и околдован. ("Оказывается, сортируя мусор, мы делаем этот мир лучше! И для этого не нужно быть супергероем! ") Сам Сэм в некотором смысле очарован Роджерсом.  
  
А потом журналист какой-то желтой газетенки поднимает руку и спрашивает у Старка гаденьким голосом:  
  
— Не могли бы вы прокомментировать слухи, циркулирующие в прессе в последние месяцы? Насчет того, что вы расстались с мисс Поттс, исполнительным директором "Старк Индастриз"? Есть предположение, что расставание связано с вашей неспособностью хранить верность…  
  
— Мы с мисс Поттс действительно решили сделать перерыв в наших романтических отношениях, однако по-прежнему поддерживаем дружеские контакты, — не менее гадко улыбается Старк. — Впрочем, с моделями "Максим" наше расставание никак не связано. Понимаете, я очень нравлюсь людям. Женщинам и мужчинам. Ничего не поделаешь, такой вот магнетизм. Остается только завидовать. Всем, кроме "Мстителей", я имею ввиду. Я слыхал, что Капитан Америка назван секс-символом года, а Наташа — новая икона феминизма. Мы все тут горячи. Очень.  
  
И подмигивает самым пошлым образом.  
  
Журналист краснеет, потом бледнеет. Внимание переключается на Наташу и феминизм. И пока Наташа рассказывает, как хорошо быть самостоятельной и самодостаточной женщиной-убийцей, Сэм разглядывает Старка. Тот смотрится рассеянным и довольно печальным. Непохоже, чтобы его так уж радовал его природный магнетизм.  
  
***  
  
Сэм Уилсон считает себя одиночкой по натуре. Не потому, что это красиво звучит (хотя да, звучало красиво, пока в шестидесятые, еще до его рождения, не стало мэйнстримом). И он неплохо ладит с людьми. Это помогало ему в школе, помогало в армии, в ветеранском центре — и сейчас помогает.  
  
Просто люди в его жизни возникают случайными проблесками, ярко горят, а потом — все, исчезли. Как Райли. Когда Сэм думает о Райли, он вечно решает вот сегодня совершенно точно напиться как свинья. Но никогда не напивается. Потому что то одно, то другое, а то и вовсе какое-то третье вроде внепланового захвата мира кучкой сумасшедших фанатиков.   
  
Сэм и сегодня думает: напьюсь.  
  
Но вечером идет в мастерскую Тони Старка на примерку новых крыльев.  
  
2   
  
Тони Старк любит быть сильно, по крышечку, занятым. Любит, чтобы сутки в мастерской, в угаре вдохновения, и чтобы рождалось что-нибудь такое, какого прежде вообще не было. Оно и рождается. Иногда — даже довольно часто — почти никому не нужные курьезы вроде автоприкуривателя для костюма Железного Человека. Самому Тони, конечно, без надобности, но вдруг Роудс начнет курить. У него работа нервная.  
  
У них у всех теперь она нервная. Поэтому чаще Тони решает проблемы нервных людей. Уровень стресса офисного работника повышается, когда тот не может с первого раза попасть по нужной букве на экране своего смартфона, так что: "Тони, в новой версии "Старкфона" ты просто обязан решить эту проблему! Акционеры настаивают!" Среди акционеров тоже — куча нервных. Подавляющее большинство, кажется.   
  
Мучительно редко получается действительно новое и ст _о_ ящее.   
  
Сегодня Тони занят стоящим.   
  
Сэм Уилсон — отличный парень, было бы жаль, если бы однажды он свернул себе шею, в очередной раз спасая чью-то бесцельную задницу.   
  
Тони работает, чтобы Сэм Уилсон не свернул себе шею, но вообще-то — слегка побаивается Сэма Уилсона. У Уилсона всегда такое жизнерадостное и ободряющее выражение на лице, будто сейчас он откроет рот и скажет нечто мотивирующее. Что-то вроде "корабль тонет не тогда, когда он в воде, а когда вода в нем". Такой вот парень. Они с Роджерсом друг друга стоят.  
  
Про Роджерса, правда, Тони догадывается: однажды этот фасад пойдет трещинами.  
  
***  
  
В мастерской Старка обнаружилась куча всего интересного, и будь Сэму лет десять, он бы сейчас визжал от восторга. В мастерской Старка есть роботы, настоящие роботы! Не то чтобы у Сэма не было дома робота-пылесоса, но тот туп как пробка. А эти играли в шахматы, когда Сэм вошел. Один — долговязый и однолапый, другой — широкий и крабообразный. Приветственно просвистели, но от игры не отвлеклись.   
  
Были и другие чудеса, и во множестве. Умную и тактичную кофемашину Сэм бы даже украл — ради такого чуда готов перейти на темную сторону. Вкуснее кофе он в жизни не пил. Жаль, была несговорчива и переселяться в Вашингтон категорически отказалась. Сообщила, что не любит дальние перелеты.  
  
— Но-но! — пригрозил Сэму Старк, вытирая грязные руки еще более грязной тряпкой. — Не смей сманивать мою кофеварку! Бывало, от меня уходили женщины. Мужчины тоже. Но чтоб кофеварки! Нет. И еще раз — нет! У нас с ней узы.  
  
— Ладно. Раз все так серьезно, я просто останусь здесь жить. Можно?  
  
— Только не путайся под ногами, — пожал плечами Старк. — Иди на стенд. Крылья будем мерить.  
  
Крылья оказались… красивые. Легкие, мощные, широкие. Очень, очень красивые. Конечно, красно-золотые, Сэм знал, что от красного с золотом ему никуда не деться. Но они — он готов еще раз десять повторить — великолепны.  
  
— Три схемы аварийного реагирования. Материал с функцией самовосстановления. Режим автопилота — на случай если отклик пилота отсутствует более тридцати секунд. Встроенное определение оптимального маршрута и справочная система на голосовом управлении.  
  
— На случай если я захочу узнать, сколько зубов у жирафа?  
  
— На случай если ты не будешь знать, как приделать обратно оторванную голову Капитана Америка.  
  
— Логично. А если мне отломают одно крыло?  
  
— Полетишь на втором, — хмыкнул Старк и велел: — Ну, лети!  
  
Места над стендом было маловато. Но Сэм так соскучился по полетам.  
  
Он подумал, что, может, чуточку любит Тони Старка. Даже, может, не чуточку.   
  
— Ну что, Уилсон, надеремся?   
  
— О да! Надеремся твоим дорогущим буржуазным виски! — кричит Сэм и закладывает "мертвую петлю".   
  
***  
  
Основное различие: Тони Старк любит и умеет выпить, Сэм Уилсон умеет, но не любит.   
  
И вот они пьют за новые крылья. За "Мстителей". За зоркость и здоровье глаза Фьюри.   
  
— И как тебе здесь? — спрашивает наконец Тони. — Роджерс, кстати, очень хочет, чтобы ты остался в команде.   
  
— Ничего так. Если не считать того, что люди, с которыми я здесь познакомился, так и не поняли, что все, война закончилась.   
  
— А ты, значит, понял?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Повезло тебе.  
  
Уилсон пожимает плечами:  
  
— Долгий кропотливый труд. Каждый день учишь себя быть дома. Заводишь привычки. Делаешь работу. Находишь людей, с которыми мог бы перемолвиться словечком. Потом этих словечек становится два, три. Потом появляются те, с кем можно пропустить по стаканчику в баре. Ну, ты понимаешь принцип.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — отвечает Тони. — Тогда вот слушай. В Афганистане я познакомился с человеком. Инженер, физик, Нобелевская премия за девяносто первый год. И вот он все к своей семье рвался. Мы с ним три месяца просидели в каменной яме без окон, а он все про жену и детей.   
  
Тони пьет еще.   
  
— Хороший был человек, хоть и псих. Он меня прикрыл. Десять дырок в груди.  
  
Уилсон молчит.   
  
— Я его спрашиваю, какого лысого хуя он лез, как же его семья. А они, говорит, мертвы давно. И тоже умирает. А я вышел наконец из этой вонючей ямы. В костюме Железного человека, который собрал на коленке. За три месяца привык уже к запаху дерьма, человек ко всему привыкает. И начал этих из огнемета поливать. Было такое удовольствие: бородач воет, кожа у него пузырится и плавится — орет, а от лица уже только череп остается. Чем орет? Я не знаю. Но мне тогда было весело, я был таким счастливым, как никогда раньше. И никогда позже, кстати. Они орали, я их поливал огнем. Там были запасы динамита. Кого не сжег, тех взорвал. А потом улетел. Обблевал пол-пустыни с высоты птичьего полета. Теперь мне это снится. И во сне я каждый раз думаю: может, не нужно так? Может, улететь — и с концами? Но снова и снова жгу этих ублюдков. И мне опять хорошо. Просыпаюсь, правда, весь в соплях.  
  
Уилсон допивает виски залпом и глухо бормочет:  
  
— А я вот за своего мужика так и не отомстил.  
  
Потом они пьют, пьют и снова пьют. И чем дальше, тем все кажется смешнее, и под конец они хихикают над фото Роджерса из "Хастлера" (попал-таки, хоть и не на обложку). Обнимаются и даже, кажется, целуются, но за эту часть обрывочных пьяных воспоминаний Тони не поручится.  
  
***  
  
Когда Сэм, изрядно пьяный и почти счастливый, бредет на кухню за стаканом воды и аспирином на утро, там ссорятся.  
  
Наташа Романов и Брюс Беннер выясняют отношения и расставляют точки над "i". Довольно уныло и однообразно, без огонька. Никто не бьет посуды и не швыряет сковородок. Оно и понятно: одна способна убить заколкой для волос, а другой чуть что оборачивается зеленым монстром. Тут не до сковородок.  
  
Они просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга страдательно. Наташа говорит:  
  
— И хоть бы открытку прислал. Три месяца поисков.  
  
А Беннер отвечает:  
  
— У Коулсона про тебя бессмысленно спрашивать. Улыбнулся — и дальше пошел. Ему что! Он уже умирал, ему теперь никого не жалко.  
  
— Неправда. Ему нас всех жалко куда больше, чем нам самим. Это просто привычка держать лицо.   
  
— Ну, может. Только я должен жить вот так....  
  
Сэму это слушать скучно даже и минуту, и он чувствует себя достаточно пьяным, чтобы приказать Наташе:  
  
— Веди его немедленно в спальню и хорошенько трахни. Вытрахай ему все мозги. А то он еще года три будет не знать, как сделать тебе непристойное предложение, а на четвертый опять куда-нибудь денется. У вас тут, блядь, охуенные кровати и лучший виски из коллекции Старков. Тысяча горизонтальных поверхностей. А еще можно в душе и в бассейне. И на крыше, и… А вы мороженое жрете!  
  
У Сэма с Райли и кроватей-то не было. Спальники и песок, и камень под голову вместо подушки. Зато стояло до звона в ушах и звездочек в глазах. Проклятый песок вечно всюду просачивался и лип, и пленка спермы на животе делалась коркой, если не стереть сразу.   
  
У Сэма с Райли был всего один общий год. А эти идиоты могли бы уже иметь года три за спиной. И много-много лет впереди.  
  
Сэм определенно слишком пьян.  
  
Наташа же послушно кивает, молча уводит Беннера. Еще вот семейным консультантом Сэм не подрабатывал! Увольте.  
  
  
***  
  
К Барнсу Сэм и подступаться не станет: не его компетенция, не его уровень и в мозгах его черт ногу сломит.   
  
Но по вечерам Роджерс выходит в общую гостиную смотреть кино, а однажды к нему присоединяется и Зимний. Он жутковат — почти не мигает, тихо сидит на полу у ног Роджерса, а тот поглаживает его, как собаку. Роджерс, конечно, не осознает, что так люди обычно гладят домашних питомцев, а Барнсу до того и подавно дела нет.  
  
Хорошо им двоим — и пусть.  
  
***  
  
Потихоньку подкрадывается очередное пятое августа.  
  
Тони в этот день не ходит в церковь, не устраивает благотворительных аукционов и даже почти никогда не пьет.   
  
Примерно за неделю он начинает чувствовать где-то в районе реактора тяжесть, муторность и тошноту. Изо дня в день давит все сильнее, пока не делается почти невыносимо и не появляется отчетливое желание застрелиться или удавиться. Тогда Тони едет на какую-нибудь конференцию фермеров Айовы и представляет этим пузатым самодовольным индюкам робота, который помогал бы быкам крыть коров. Тони смешно, и этим толстякам смешно тоже.   
  
После пятого с каждым днем делается все легче и легче, отпускает окончательно числу к десятому. Вот тогда уже становится возможным выпить и повспоминать. Но именно пятого августа Тони нем и глух тем местом, которое у него отвечает за возможность пристойно существовать.  
  
Пятого августа около девяти часов вечера, когда Тони в своей немоте сидит и смотрит какой-то черно-белый беззвучный фильм, ДЖАРВИС говорит:  
  
— К вам мистер Уилсон, сэр. Он настаивает, что должен войти.  
  
— Валяй. Пусть заходит.  
  
Уилсон тащит сетку, наполненную бутылками.  
  
— Настоящая русская водка, — поясняет. — В России считается одним из лучших средств для исцеления скорбных духом.  
  
Тони хмыкает:  
  
— Все знают, что Россия — страна хмурых алкоголиков.  
  
— Не говори этого Наташе. И ни под какими пытками не признавайся, что это я спер ее водку. Иначе мой призрак будет приходить к тебе ночами.   
  
— Ему придется встать в очередь. Я читал в какой-то газете, что у меня руки по локоть в крови и души невинно убиенных вопиют к небесам. В принципе, так оно, наверно, и есть.  
  
Уилсон звякает стеклом в баре. Довольно скоро сует в руки рюмку с прозрачной жидкостью.  
  
— Не очень-то профессионально — спаивать депрессивных, — сообщает Тони, но пьет. Русская водка ему непонятна — это ж спирт с водой, так? Водка — это явно форма знаменитого русского покаяния. Что за люди эти русские, если они даже попойку умудряются превратить в акт искупления? Тем не менее, выпив и отдышавшись, Тони требует:  
  
— Еще давай!  
  
Уилсон садится рядом и подпирает плечом.   
  
— Я тут тоже газеты читал. Это ты пятого августа ведь сбежал из плена, так? Пятого августа две тысячи четвертого года. Да? Я тогда как раз колледж заканчивал. Пятого августа две тысячи девятого года погиб один хороший парень, Дик Райли. Ему через месяц должно было исполниться тридцать.   
  
— Вы с ним спали.  
  
— Мы с ним спали.  
  
И наливает еще по одной. Русская водка имеет дивное свойство — минут через десять они с Уилсоном целуются.   
  
— В прошлый раз мы больше выпили, — между приступами жадного дыхания рот в рот бормочет Тони. — Это что, такой тренинг? Сэм Уилсон, служба сексуальной поддержки для лиц с травматическими расстройствами?  
  
— Я не при исполнении.   
  
В Тони зреет неясный протест, который очень сложно выразить, когда губы приятно покалывает, в голове звенит, упорно не хватает воздуха и мир плывет, плывет…  
  
— И что же, секс из жалости? Сочувствия? Или в память о мертвых? Святой обет?  
  
Уилсон смеется и хватает Тони за руку, руку прижимает к своему паху. В паху у него твердо и весьма солидно.  
  
— Похоже на жалость?   
  
— Не очень, — признает Тони, — но все равно нужно убедиться.  
  
Общими усилиями Уилсон, а следом и Тони оказываются освобождены от одежды. Тогда уже Тони убеждается, что если у Уилсона это и жалость, то какого-то особого, твердокаменного и весьма внушительного вида.  
  
У Уилсона прекрасный необрезанный член, черный, лоснящийся и рельефный. Тони пьян и довольно долго его разглядывает, прежде чем принимается вылизывать. Уилсон не торопит, но издает вполне одобрительные звуки. Сам гладит Тони по плечам, шее, спине, очень умело и с хорошим, правильным ритмом. Рук его маловато, но Тони пока слишком занят, чтобы думать о себе.  
  
"Вот блядь! Русская водка и охуительный черный парень в постели, — думает Тони. — Прям как в кино про горячего военного".  
  
Правда, все еще смутно волнуют горящие и орущие люди и мертвый Инсен.  
  
Уилсон на вкус солоноватый, пьяняще-свежий, а пахнет апельсиновым мылом. Он молод, силен и до разрядки доходит быстро и бурно. Не кричит, но громко стонет, кончая. И почти сразу принимается за Тони.  
  
Он умел и умен. И рот у него блядски волшебный. Это не лучший, конечно, секс в жизни Тони Старка. Но и, определенно, не худший. Удовольствие поднимается выше и выше. И еще выше.  
  
И.  
  
И очень хорошо.  
  
Тони дышит глубоко и быстро, ощущая себя выброшенным на берег. Телу легко и приятно.   
  
Никакого такого катарсиса, конечно, не происходит.  
  
Обнимаются, лежа на диване. А на часах пять минут первого. Пятое августа закончилось.  
  
***  
  
Через большое, долгое, ленивое время Уилсон шевелится. Издает славный довольный стон, потягивается.  
  
— Если, — говорит, — ты думал, что акция разовая, то, возможно, и ошибся.  
  
— Нет, — подумав, отвечает Тони, — я, знаешь, надеялся, что не этакая случайная зарубка на твоем изголовье. Хотя прекрасно осознаю, что некоторые просто не могут устоять. Миллиардер, филантроп, плейбой. Сам понимаешь.  
  
Уилсон смеется.  
  
— Душ, секс, пожрать, сон?   
  
— Да. И необязательно в таком порядке.   
  
— Ну, мы, во всяком случае, могли бы попробовать. Держаться вместе, я имею ввиду.  
  
Они пробуют. И снова. И снова.  
  
У них на удивление неплохо выходит.


End file.
